chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Great Blackout
The Great Blackout (also known as the Outage Plague or the Outage Curse) is a severe widespread Power Outage that ultimately struck Chawosauria into a possible severe Economic and Social Apocalypse of the Entire Chawosaurian Civilization. This extreme outage has shattered and ended Chawosauria's Digital Age, forcing Chawosaurians to live life without Digital Technology. This Severe Outage was caused by the Extreme Unsustainable Use of Non-Renewable Resources that Oil, Coal, and other Non-Renewable Resources are purely used that Chawosauria's Non-Renewable Resource Companies ultimately runs out of resources, with No Renewable Energy projects exist in sight. Dark Friday has opened Chawosauria's reality that there is no Resource left for usage, Chawosauria as a Civilization relied and solidly used Non-Renewable Resources for survival, Chawosauria, a planetary nation, used so much Non-Renewable Energy Projects that they drained their resources given to them by the earth and possibly drained themselves into possible extinction as a Race of People. This outage will be longterm and outrage will widespread. The Living Conditions with the lack of Air Conditioning working on both Hemispheres providing Heat in the North and Cool in the South as of December 2017 are unstable for Chawosaurian Civilians, Chawosaurians in the Northern Hemisphere in the Winter, Fall, Summer, Spring complained of a lack of Air Conditioning, and so did the Chawosaurians in the Southern Hemisphere. Between December 23, 2017, to January 3, 2018, there were threats of Environmentalist Uprisings and the Escalation in the Chawosaurian Civil War which Chawosauria was already in the Midst of. The Sragonian Confederacy and Chawoversia both confirmed that Sustainabism is the only hope and solution to Chawosauria's problem, but Chawosauria showed skepticism and chose not to develop Sustainable Technology and allow their Civilians to live in a Post-Electronic Society. The 2017 Special Elections triggered hope for Chawosaurians' future, a poll showed that 70% of Chawosaurians believe that Chawosauria is gonna have to move forward with Renewable Energy, it is accomplishable with Emperor, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu and his Arsenals of Socialism stimulus package if the government has the funding. Chawosauria has doubled their Military Spending due to the Circumstances of the Chawosaurian Civil War. On January 7, 2018, the Chawosaurian Government unanimously announced their decision to shut down all Coal Mining Corporations of Chawosauria, costing the Coal Minors employment and having to live in poverty, or some of them found new jobs. The decision was approved by the Emperor. Background Chawosauria suffered on December 8, 2017, the worst Power Outage that struck Chawosauria whole nationwide due to the Unsustainable use of Non-Renewable Energy of Coal, Oil, Gasoline, etc. With the lack of Renewable Energy existing. Non-Renewable Businesses are widely unable to find Resources such as Coal, Oil, etc, leading to a worst Electronic Disaster. Because Chawosauria is a Non-Renewable Energy Building Nation, their employees are losing ability to work and earn wages. Causing them to lose employment. Chawosauria had been losing lots of electricity between February to December of 2017. Like an IPhone or a diamond, Coal is extremely expensive due to widespread popularity and is rare to find. Coal is a rare resource for power, because they are easy to burn, they're popular but they cost lots of money. This is called "Supply and Demand" in Environmental Science and sometimes other subjects. In Chawosauria, Coal is widespread popular and is demanded for power, but it's too expensive and very overused. Chawosauria is a Planetary Nation, which it's good for Chawosauria's Foreign Influence as a Superpower but bad when it comes to Non-Renewable Resources. Chawosauria's Planetary Population will demand so much coal it often drains Chawosauria economically and in 2016, Chawosauria's population extremely increased due to Overpopulation and caused Chawosauria to allow Non-Renewable Companies to have the freedom to not comply with Environmental Regulations and mine more lands and used all coal to the point where Coal is becoming even more rare to find and Fossil Fuel Plants lose their ability to generate electricity for Chawosauria's Insane Planetary and Increasing Population. On January 1, 2018, the Chawosaurian Government announced the "Great Blackout has Plagued all of Chawosauria". History Cougarian Blackout On February 6, 2017, the Cougarian Fossil Fuel Station ran out of coal and then caused a nationwide blackout throughout Cougaria. It has happened on March 26, 2017. Seminole Indiana Blackout On February 8, 2016, Seminole Indiana's Fossil Fuel Station ran out of Coal and then caused a Nationwide Blackout. Southern Blackout On March 26, 2017, the Chawosaurian Jurisdictions of the American South has lost all power. Internet Crash of 2017 On October 15, 2017, Chawosauria's internet crashed, causing a great panic of all of Chawosauria. Leaving Chawosauria to live without Internet. Jeffersonian Blackouts On November 19, 2017, Jeffersonia, one of Chawosauria's provinces borders next to Cougaria, got struck by an even worse Blackout. Fossil Fuel Plants struggle to find more coal and land after land in Chawosauria, no coal was found at all. Widespread Radio Silence Chawosauria's Communication Stations had asked all Radios to halt their transmissions, which angered many Chawosaurian Civilians. Widespread Media Blackouts Chawosaurian Media Outlets are censored as of November 26, 2017, on the second anniversary of the Mhasalkar Hearings, the media blackouts mainly targeted the Religious Community. Dark Friday December 8, 2017, was when the last blackouts struck Chawosauria down. Causes Extreme Use of Coal Chawosauria didn't use their coal very wisely, Chawosauria is a Planetary Civilization that they used all of their own Coal Resources and ran out completely due to their planet size border. A Nation with such Planet Size demanded a Planetary Amount of Coal that destroyed a Civilization. The Problem with Coal being used by Humans is not Climate Change, it's the fact that Coal is not a Renewable Resource that someday the whole Coal Resource will tire out of existence, Coal is highly expensive as well because it is rare to find by Coal Minors. Oceania Controversy Almost all of Chawosauria is being covered by a super-mega outage, except for one place in the Chawosaurian World, a Group of Islands in the Northeastern Part of Pacific Oceania still has Power despite this widespread problem, they still have power because this province runs extremely on Sustainability, one of Chawosauria's earliest Sustainability Developed Provinces. This was noticed when the Dark Friday Outage began and this caused Widespread Outrage and caused the Chawosaurian People to demand for Renewable Energy, but the Chawosaurian Government were skeptical of Sustainable Energy. The Coaless Affect Life in the Great Blackout (2017-present) Without any Electricity and Power, Chawosaurian Civilians live in Depression and with the Increasing Lack of Confidence in Coal, the Faith in Coal has dissolved overnight when the Dark Friday Outage struck Chawosauria when the Coal Companies said they'll find more coal. Loss of Faith and Confidence in the Coal Mining Companies The entire Chawosaurian Population since the Blackouts began that hoped Coal will be available as the Companies promised, but Coal is now becoming impossible to find and More Outages occur, as the Dark Friday Outage began to strick Chawosauria, the Coal Mining Companies admitted that Coal is now unavailable for Chawosaurians. Life without Electricity Life without power is Miserable for Chawosaurians, the Timothy Monarchy allowed iPhones to spread in Chawosauria, without functioning iPhones and the Internet, the Information Age of Chawosauria has shattered by the Great Blackout. Chawosaurians lost Air conditioning, unable to keep themselves cool or warm from the opposite weathers. In the Northern Hemisphere, in December of 2017, over 705,564,346 Chawosaurians died of Influenza due to the lack of heat to protect themselves from the Winter Cool. 956,565,454 Chawosaurians in the Southern Hemisphere in December 2017 died of Sun Burns, Heart Attacks, Radiation, etc. Another 965,565,454 Chawosaurians who survived these problems, they face Frostbites, Sickness, other Physical Problems. Vehicles can still be used in this Outage.Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Science Fiction Category:Disaster Fiction Category:Fictional Event that is Possible Category:Degotoga K. Atagulkalu